


Port In A Storm

by Trismegistus (Lebateleur)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Comfort Sex, Comfort/Angst, F/M, Grief/Mourning, M/M, Post-Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, Recovery, Regret
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-07-17
Updated: 2005-07-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:35:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22233403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lebateleur/pseuds/Trismegistus
Summary: Only the ending determines whether the story is tragedy or comedy.
Relationships: Remus Lupin/Nymphadora Tonks, Sirius Black/Nymphadora Tonks, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Kudos: 1





	Port In A Storm

All the great love stories follow the same cookie cutter pattern. Interest. Longing from afar. Separation. Pain. Loss. Only the ending determines whether the story is tragedy or comedy; every other element is just a variation in the same predictable progression.

Their ending is a comedy, and in more ways than one, Tonks thinks as he moves above her. His is a steady presence, in this as in all other things, and she's thankful for that steadiness, the way it steadies her too. She caresses his worn face, his bony shoulders, and feels him moving within her as from a great distance, like the echo of waves crashing against a far away shore.

Three weeks later and everyone is still abuzz with talk of the marriage. Everyone so desperately needs something to talk about these days, something in which to believe and on the surface of things, theirs is a fairy tale match, quirky and above all affirming - tomboyish Metamorph and aging werewolf, united in the face of death.

It's a blessing Legilimens isn't an instinctive skill, that people can't look at them and see their motivations as naturally as she can see both the kindness and sadness when she looks into his eyes. Imagine what they'd say if they really _could_ see, that the two of them aren't united in the face of death as much as they are united by it, or rather, by one specific death. Would they still find it so affirming then? 

Given the circumstances, they are incredibly lucky to have one another, grief makes for strange bedfellows, any port in a storm, and who else could ever understand either of them like they understand themselves? He doesn't mind that she whispers Sirius' name when she comes. When he comes a moment later, he whispers the same one himself.


End file.
